The present invention relates to an electric connector comprised of a female connector mounted on a circuit substrate and a female connector fastened to a ribbon cable and adapted for connection to the female connector, and more particularly to such an electric connector, which is easy to assemble and maintain.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show an electric connector according to the prior art. This structure of electric connector comprises a housing 1' defining an insertion slot 11', two sets of terminals 2' mounted in the housing 1' at two sides of the insertion slot 11', and a holding down device 3' plugged into the insertion slot 11' to secure a ribbon cable 4' to the terminals 2'. The terminals 2' each have a top contact portion 21' disposed at one side of the insertion slot 11', and a rear mounting portion 22' extended out of the housing 1 and welded to a respective contact at a circuit substrate 5'. The holding down device 3' comprises a plug portion 31' plugged into the insertion slot 11' of the housing 1' to hold down the ribbon cable 4', keeping conductors of the ribbon cable 4' in contact with the top contact portion 21' of each terminal 2'. This structure of electric connector is still not satisfactory in function. For maintenance's sake, the ribbon cable 4' may have to be disconnected from the housing 1'. Frequency mounting and dismounting the ribbon cable causes the conductors of the ribbon cable 4' to wear quickly, and the conductors of the ribbon cable 4' tend to be broken during mounting or dismounting of the ribbon cable 4'.